Project Valentine
by Otakuchips
Summary: It's Valentines Day and good ol' Blue has added some magic to our girls' chocolates. Literally. Let's just say that the usually dense and reserved boys will have a blast to the past and the girls will have their hands full taking care of them. As they always say, "Children are the most honest with their feelings." Special, ORival, MQ, Soulsilver, Frantic, Commoner. [Image not mine]
1. Prologue

Prologue

**Hi! I'm back from hiatus with a new Valentine story! I am sick so this came out later than intended. Sorry! Anywhoo, let's see how Blue will push couples together this time. Enjoy!**

Blue looked at the finished chocolates in her kitchen. Each milky goodness was molded into the shape of a heart. She took a small dropper that contained a transparent pink liquid. "Let this year's Valentine's be a success to all my girl friends," Blue grinned mischievously and whispered to herself as she put a drop of the liquid onto each chocolate that has been left to harden.  
"Blue! Did you find the popcorn?" Yellow asked from the living room.  
"The movie's about to start!" Crystal added.  
"Yeppers! I'm just putting it in a bowl!," Blue yelled back. She grabbed the bowl of popcorn she had prepared beforehand and rejoined the other girls in the living room. Yellow and Platina were sitting on the couch with a space in between them. Sapphire, Crystal, and Lyra were sitting on the floor in front of them. On the tv, a commercial ended and the marathon of _Love and Battles_ came on.  
"It's starting!" Lyra squealed. Blue plopped herself in the middle seat of the couch and relaxed herself as the movie started.

The girls went back into the kitchen to check on their chocolates once the movie marathon ended. They were wrapping up the chocolates while discussing the movies.  
"The movies were nice, right?" Crystal asked her sister.  
"I guess so. The last one was kinda sad," Lyra commented as she tried her best to wrap the stupid paper around the box.  
"Did anyone notice that the guy in the first movie sound a lot like Red-senpai?" Sapphire said.  
"I did! And the man in the second movie sounded a lot like how Blue describes Green-senpai!" Platina spoke up, a small smile on her face.  
"They do not!" Yellow and Blue said at the same time.  
"Besides," Blue looked over at Sapphire, "since when do you make chocolates with us AND watch a love movie marathon?"  
"HEY. I'm eating this myself. And I watched it for the BATTLES," Sapphire claimed.  
"Yeah, sure. Then why are you wrapping it up so nicely?" Blue teased. Sapphire was about to retort but the door bell rang.  
"Sapphire? Are you in there? We're leaving! Your dad said he's dying to take a nap!" a woman's voice called from the other side of the door.  
"Coming, Mama!" Sapphire yelled. She stuck her tongue at Blue as she walked away, stuffing her wrapped chocolate into her waist pack.  
"I'm sure Ruby will be thrilled to get chocolate from you!" Blue called after her.  
"SHUT UP!" a red faced Sapphire yelled as she slammed the door shut behind her.

"Ah, it's about time I need to leave as well," Platina said, untying her apron, "thank you for teaching me how to make these sweets." She placed her two chocolates in her bag. "Father and Professor Rowan are probably waiting."  
"Oh, Professor Elm mentioned that we were going to Johto via your helicopter," Crystal remembered.  
"Then I guess we should leave too Crys. Thanks Blue and Yellow!" Lyra said, taking her shoulder bag.  
The three girls left the house and walked towards Professor Oak's lab where a helicopter was waiting.

"Well, Yellow, should I call Red to pick you up or are you going home on your own?"  
"I'm going home alone!" Yellow squealed, a blush rising to her face.  
"Okaayy~" Blue sang, sending off her friend.

Once everyone had left, Blue flopped down in front of the tv again. She took out a small box and opened it. "A small drop to make the one you love treat you like the most special person in the world!" It was printed on a small card behind the instructions. Blue lifted the card and placed the dropper into the box, back into its place.  
"Well, it was a bit expensive. But that Hex Maniac is famous for her effectiveness. A small price to pay for my friends' happiness," Blue giggled to herself. She popped the box into the drawer next to her sofa and closed it. "Ahh. I can't wait for tomorrow! Let this year's Project Valentines begin!"

**And there you have it. What do you think will happen? Blue's messing with magic now. I can only feel sorry for the boys who will eat the chocolates and the girls who will give them. So, I should have them uploaded quickly. Meh. Assuming I live through this cold. Happy belated Valentines!**


	2. Yellow

**Hihi. Sorry this came out so late. Had computer trouble. Welp, Enjoy!**

My hands were sweaty. Red was right in front of me, waiting for me to speak. Gosh Yellow, just give it to him! "P-please accept this Red!" I stuttered as I shoved the chocolate into his hands. He took the box wrapped in pink.  
"For me? Thanks!" he said with his famous smile. "Can I open it?"  
I nodded meekly, too embarrassed to say any words. He ripped open the box and revealed the heart shaped chocolate. Ugh, why did Blue buy such an embarrassing shape for the mold? "Duh, it's a Valentine's present. So it has to be hearts." I remembered her words and I internally sighed. Sometimes I just want to punch my best friend.  
"Wow, chocolate! Thanks!" he exclaimed and popped the chocolate into his mouth, without noting its shape. I don't know if I should feel relieved or disappointed. "Thish ish delicioush! Didja make it yourshelf?" Red asked while having the chocolate in his mouth.  
"Uh, yeah. Blue taught me how," I replied.  
Red swallowed and smiled again. "Really? This is really good! You're a great cook!" His words just made the heat on my face become hotter.  
"Thanks." I smiled modestly. Thank goodness the chocolate turned out well.  
"Do you want anything in return?"  
"Uhm..." I actually did. But it would be too embarrassing to ask for it.  
"Come on. Don't be shy. I'll do anything within my power," he smiled.  
"Well... then... I want to train with you... so that I won't be a burden," I said, each word coming out quieter than the last.  
"Sure! I'll just tell Gold about it! I'm sure we'll do great!" I said. Okay. Not exactly what I wanted. But hey, time with Red is time with Red.

"Hey, is it just me or is it getting really hot?" Red asked suddenly.  
I looked around us at the beautiful coat of white snow. Rather than hot, it was getting a bit cold despite the layers I was wearing. "Uh, no? I don't think it's hot."  
"Really? Then I must be imagining it," Red said as he fanned himself. And then I saw steam come out of his ears.  
"Red, are you alright? You look a little... steamy." I asked in concern.  
"Yeah. I'm fine. I just..." but before he could finish, he cried out in a painful yell and mist surrounded his body.  
"Red?!" I yelled in panic. As I brushed away the smoke in attempt to find Red, I tripped over something small. "Yikes!"  
"Ouch!" a small voice wailed. The mist cleared and it revealed a small 5 year old boy. He had a messy head of hair like Red. His eyes were big and the color of blood like Red's. He wore small light blue jeans and a red jacket along with a really long scarf that looks like what I gave Red for Christmas... Hey... Wait a minute...  
"Red?" I called.  
The boy looked at me with the red orbs. He walked towards me but tripped and a Poliwrath was released. It was Poli and it looked at the boy and seemed to not mind as he hugged Poli strongly. "Poli!" the boy exclaimed. I was convinced that this boy was Red.  
"Red? You're Red, right?" I asked.  
"How do you know my name? You're a weird lady." he said. Having heard that in a voice that sounds a bit like Red's made my heart sting.  
"You don't know who I am?" I was shocked.  
"Nope," he replied bluntly. Leave it to Red to shrug me off even when he's a kid. "But..." he said as he walked up to me and pulled my hand, "you're pretty so you can play with me! What's your name?"  
"I'm Yellow... you don't remember me but you know that that Poliwrath is your Poli?" I glanced over the buff Pokemon waiting for its mini trainer.  
Mini Red laughed and simply replied, "Of course! Poli is my friend after all!" And with that smile I know so well, I decided to follow Mini Red until I can find a way to turn him back.

I was deceived. Mini Red was nothing like Red. Mini Red is a mini devil. We were playing in the forest. At one point, I had lost sight of Mini Red and Poli in the dense bushes. Realizing I was alone, I called out to him, "Red! Poli! Where are you?" I walked around aimlessly. "Red?!"  
"RAWR!" Something jumped out from the trees above me and I screamed. The roar then turned into laughter as I opened my eyes to find Mini Red cracking up on the forest floor.  
"Hey! That's not nice! I thought I had lost you!" I said, quite upset.  
"Oh, don't be so scared! I have Poli with me! There is nothing to be afraid of!" Mini Red smiled.  
I sighed and squatted down next to Mini Red. "Say, Red, I'm tired of this game. Let's do something else, okay?" I pleaded.  
"Ehh. What do you want to do?" Mini Red looked disappointed that his game of hide-n-seek has ended.  
"Let's go fishing!" I suggested excitedly.  
Red looked at me with a look of boredom. "Fishing? That's so boring!" His words pierced me.  
"But... you love to go fishing with me..." I whispered sadly. I wore a dejected look on my face. Tears were threatening my eyes at the thought that I might never see regular Red again.  
"Hmph. Fine. Let's go fishing!" Mini Red said with a small smirk. He pulled my hand along and led me to the river.

As I fished, Mini Red got sleepy and he took a nap. This time allowed me to calm down and think about why Red had turned small. Let's see... before he turned, he said he felt a bit hot. And before that... he ate my chocolate! Did my weird cooking make him turn? No. That couldn't be it. No matter what I did regular chocolate couldn't have turned a person into a child! Unless... Blue! This has Blue written all over it! I glanced at the sleeping Mini Red at my side. Still snug between Poli and I, I used my free hand to grab my Pokegear. I dialed my best friend and was ready to gnaw her ear off. But when she picked up, I could only hear loud wailing and yelling.  
"Blue?" I tried.  
"Yeah. I'm here. If you're calling, I'm guessing it happened to Red too," she yelled over the noise.  
"What do you mean 'too'?" I hissed careful not to wake Mini Red up.  
"'Too' as in all our crushes turned into kids. Mine, yours, Crys's, Lyra's, Sapph's, and Plat's. On the bright side, you gave Red Valentine's chocolate!" she said like she wanted to avoid the topic.  
"Blue Aomine, you better give me an explanation right this instance," I said, a growl coming to my voice.  
"I brought a love potion from that Hex maniac in Hoenn. She was good, swindling me. Said that 'a small drop to make the one you love treat you like the most special person in the world!' Kinda true. Green's treating me like his toy and won't share with Silver. I feel so freaking special," Blue started to ramble.  
"Blue! The point! How do I turn him back?" I scream whispered.  
"Calm down, de Verde. I'll get to that. I do have some good news though," Blue said quite seriously.  
"What is it?" I asked, gripping onto my fishing rod tighter.  
"The potion only works on mutual love," she stated a matter-of-factly.

Startled and engrossed by the answer, I didn't notice a pull on my fishing rod. And that Mini Red had woke up and forgot his promise not to scare me again.

"Wh-what?!" was the only thing I said to Blue before Mini Red got up behind me and surprised me again. This time, however, I was holding on to my fishing rod very tightly and was pulled into the river by whatever was at the end of my rod.

I was surrounded by water in an instant. Beneath the water surface, I traced my line to see two eyes glaring at me. It was the beady eyes of a Gyarados. _What are they doing here? _I asked myself as I tried to swim to the surface. I hoped that the Gyarados was not hungry. I broke through and filled my lungs with air. I looked at the shore to find Mini Red relieved to see me. I tried swimming to shore, but my leg wouldn't move.  
"Yellow?" Mini Red called out nervously.  
"Don't come here!" I yelled back. As soon as the words left me, I was pulled back under the surface. Gyarados had pulled on the fishing line that had tangled itself around my foot. It looked angered that it was caught in the line. I push through to the surface once more to take a deep breath and went back down. I swam the best I could towards Gyarados but it kept firing water attacks at me. I reached for Omny's Pokeball only to find it missing. _Damn it! It must have fallen when I got pulled in!_ I had no chance against Gyarados in water without Omny. _Think, Yellow! Think! _I didn't know what to do. Gyarados looked like it was about to prepare another attack and was not letting me go to the surface. I heard a splash of something jumping into water. I turned around to see Mini Red clinging onto Poli as it swiftly swam towards me and the Gyarados. Poli took hold of the fishing line attached to the Gyarados' mouth and pulled it off. It then curled it's fist and it started glowing. It punched a powerful punch, sending a wave of water towards Gyarados. The wave smacked the Gyarados on the mouth causing it to be startled. It stared at Poli for a moment before swimming off, further into the river.

Poli pulled me out of the water and let Mini Red down from its back. I picked up the dropped Pokegear and held it to my ear.  
"Blue?"  
"YELLOW? ARE YOU OKAY? WHAT HAPPENED," Blue's frantic screaming filled my ears.  
"I'm going to have to call you back Blue," I said, hanging up.

"Yellow? Are you okay?" Mini Red asked me peering at my face.  
"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" I yelled. Mini Red looked at me, startled. "You could have been hurt!"  
Mini Red looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry. I saw your Pokeball on the floor. The Pokemon looked really worried. So..." tears welled up in Mini Red's eyes.  
"But you didn't have to go with Poli! I was really worried when I saw you! I was scared I was going to lose you!" The thought of losing Red brought tears to my eyes as well. We both just sat there on the grass, staring at each other while tears streamed down our eyes.

Mini Red sniffled and wiped his eyes. He looked straight at me. "I'm sorry, Yellow. I promise. I won't make you cry again. Me and Poli will protect you forever!" he declared as he kissed me on the cheeks.  
I was hit with a mixture of feelings.  
On one side, I was startled. RED HAD KISSED ME.  
On the other, I was happy. RED HAD KISSED ME.  
Okay, fine, it was Mini Red. BUT RED KISSED ME.

Mini Red pulled away and smiled the smile that makes my heart skip a beat. And then he started glowing.

The flash was so bright that I was temporarily blinded. I kept my eyes closed until I hear a familiar voice.  
"Yellow?"  
It was Red's voice. The Red that is the champion of Kanto. The Red that won my heart over and over through the years.  
I opened my eyes and saw grown-up Red staring at me in concern. "Have you been crying?" he asked with worry. Without thinking, I threw my arms around his neck. I buried my head in his neck, so happy that Red was back. "Thank goodness!" I mumbled.  
"Erm. Yellow?" Red called me.  
I ripped myself away from him, realizing what I had done. "S-sorry Red! I'm just glad you're okay!" My face was flushing red. I could only hope the sunset would cover it.  
"It's alright. Did something happen? I can't remember anything after you gave me the chocolate..." Red said.  
I looked at Red blankly. So he doesn't remember... "Oh... Is that so?"  
"Yeah. But I get the feeling I said something important... but what?" Red scratched his head, deep in thought.  
I started laughing.  
"Yellow?"  
"Hehehe. It's nothing Red. I'll tell you the story some other time. Just... keep your promise, alright?" I said, getting up and started smiling to myself.  
"Hey, Yellow? What promise? Wait up! Yellow?" I heard Red yell behind me as he got up to follow me.

**Ahaha. You better keep your promise Red. Alright, until next time!**


End file.
